


[podfic] heart made of iron (still bleeds)

by LadyCrimsonAndBlack, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Character Study, Civil War Team Iron Man, Female Tony Stark, Feminist Themes, Gen, Misogyny, POV Tony Stark, Podfic, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrimsonAndBlack/pseuds/LadyCrimsonAndBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Toni Stark is fighting the entire world head-on. So far, she's winning.(Or, Toni is a girl. It makes her even more dangerous.)





	[podfic] heart made of iron (still bleeds)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heart made of iron (still bleeds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755277) by [LadyCrimsonAndBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrimsonAndBlack/pseuds/LadyCrimsonAndBlack). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Female Tony Stark, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Misogyny, Character Study, POV Tony Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Feminist Themes

 **Music:[Young Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YuSg4mts9E)**, as performed by The Naked And Famous

 **Length:**  00:35:49

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_heart%20made%20of%20iron%20\(still%20bleeds\)_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
